lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Shape (episode)/Gallery
Official Images Maggie Leia season 1 episode 10 promo.png|Maggie and Leia dance on-stage, at the concert. Heart Shape CBBC promo.png|John looks at the item that was given to him by Amelia. Thunder Keeps Roaming promo.png|The boys' band smile at the end of their song. Screenshots Leia season 1 episode 10 1.png|Leia says that she has exciting news that she needs to tell Luke about. Rachel Leia season 1 episode 10.png|Rachel and Leia dance along to the song. Leia Luke season 1 episode 10 1.png|Leia presents Luke with the Young Wolf Hatchlings pop-up show tickets. Luke leia heart shape.PNG|Leia asks Luke to come to the concert with her. Luke James season 1 episode 10.png|Luke congratulates James for the performance. John Luke season 1 episode 10 1.png|Luke, after being reminded by John, remembers the concert with Leia. Jude season 1 episode 10 1.png|Jude enters the Green Room. Eva Jude season 1 episode 10 1.png|Eva is furious that Jude isn't completely sorry. Jude eva heart shape.PNG|Jude explains the secret recording session. Eva season 1 episode 10 1.png|Eva confesses that although she really doesn't want to expose her thoughts, Jude has convinced her to. Maggie Annabelle Luke season 1 episode 10.png|Luke offers Maggie his ticket. Maggie Annabelle season 1 episode 10.png|Annabelle informs Maggie that Luke asked her out on a date. Maggie season 1 episode 10 1.png|Maggie smiles in a transition sequence. Luke season 1 episode 10 1.png|Luke explains that he and John used to have piano lessons from Miss Isabel, until John's mother died. Leia Maggie season 1 episode 10 1.png|Leia and Maggie greet each other. Leia Maggie season 1 episode 10 2.png|Leia and Maggie discover that they are sitting next to each other. Maggie leia heart shape.PNG|Leia and Maggie unhappily realise that Luke isn't coming to the concert, at all. Luke John season 1 episode 10 1.png|Luke and John try to remember the tune of their first piano song that Miss Isabel had taught them. Eva season 1 episode 10 2.png|Eva asks Jude if he is trying to be romantic. Jude Eva season 1 episode 10 1.png|Jude and Eva prepare to record. Leia Maggie season 1 episode 10 3.png|Leia and Maggie sing along to the song. Eva season 1 episode 10 3.png|Eva says that she and Jude are bonding and that he has become her first close friend. Jude season 1 episode 10 2.png|Jude knows that he needs to help Eva. Jude season 1 episode 10 3.png|Preventing her from wasting her potential, Jude videos Eva singing. Eva season 1 episode 10.png|Eva sings her song. Eva's diary season 1 episode 10.png|Eva's diary lays on the floor. John Luke season 1 episode 10 2.png|John and Luke arrive at Miss Isabel's house. Luke john heart shape.PNG|Miss Isabel's husband, Douglas, reveals that Isabel died six months ago. Douglas season 1 episode 10 1.png|Douglas offers the boys some tea. John season 1 episode 10 1.png|John says that the day has worsened quickly. Douglas John Luke season 1 episode 10.png|John says nice things about Miss Isabel to Douglas. Amelia Douglas season 1 episode 10.png|Douglas introduces Luke and John to Amelia. Amelia season 1 episode 10.png|Amelia tells John that she used to listen to him play the piano. Maggie Leia season 1 episode 10 1.png|Maggie says that she is glad the concert went well. Leia season 1 episode 10 2.png|Leia confesses to Maggie that she, also, has a crush on Luke. Eva season 1 episode 10 5.png|Eva recognizes her song playing. Mr. T Eva season 1 episode 10.png|Eva asks Mr. T as to where he got her song from. Eva heart shape.PNG|Upset, Eva sits on a sofa in the Recording Studio. Eva Jude season 1 episode 10 2.png|Jude lectures Eva. Eva Jude season 1 episode 10 3.png|Jude asks Eva if he is to throw her diary out. Amelia John season 1 episode 10.png|Amelia suggests playing the piece that she (and her mother) made. John Douglas Luke season 1 episode 10.png|Douglas tells Luke that it is nice to hear music around the house again. Theo John James Luke season 1 episode 10 the band.png|The boys' band perform the piano song. Amelia John Luke season 1 episode 10.png|John looks at the item. Young John John's mum Thomas season 1 episode 10.png|A younger John plays the piano in front of his parents. John Luke season 1 episode 10 3.png|John and Luke bid farewell to Douglas and Amelia. GIFs James Luke Theo John season 1 episode 10.gif|The band performs a song. John Luke season 1 episode 10 1.gif|John suggests that he and Luke visit Miss Isabel's house. Luke John season 1 episode 10.gif|Luke and John sing their first song that they learnt from Miss Isabel. Eva season 1 episode 10.gif|Eva sings one of her songs. Leia Maggie transition.gif|Maggie and Leia dance in a transition sequence. Thunder Keeps Roaming.gif|John ends the song on the piano. John Amelia Luke season 1 episode 10.gif|Amelia hugs John. Category:A to Z Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries